She glows on her Own
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: In which Astral has a huge goobery crush on Kotori and teaches her different dueling techniques and such


Taking in a breath as he gazed around the bustling classroom idly, Astral took to partaking in one of his favorite hobbies of the day,

That hobby being observing the actions of none other than young Kotori Mizuki.

Much like Yuma, she seemed to carry a kind of uplifting spirit that shone it's way over and beyond all those who were in her presence.

At school she was ever dilligent in her work, social obligations, and generally helping out anyone around her.

Astral was fascinated as to how she glowed with a special kind of radience he just couldn't pin-point on anyone else.

She was so much like his partner, but contrasted him in every way at the same time.

Yuma usually slept away his classes, or played around with his cards under his desk. And even with her own studies and such to worry about, Kotori kept a close and firm eye on Yuma.

The manner in which she so naturally moved about her day always had Astral in constant questioning.

What was it about her that made her so-radient?

She was much like Yuma in that she cared for others...but it was in a gentler, much more subtle way.

He would feel the strangest feeling of dissapointment when she would go off with her girl friends instead of hanging around to watch him and Yuma duel (although, much like their prior beginnings, Yuma refused Astral's help when it came to one-on-one duels with his friends. He could win the duels much more smoothy with Astral's help, but he was insistant that they were just for fun. It was pleasant to watch him duel anyways, and even more warming when Kotori would be beside him whilst it went on).

Yet as Yuma snored on and Astral felt the strangest pleasant swelling sensation fill his chest as Kotori assisted Class rep with some of the papers he was strugggling with, he felt a sudden jolt rush through his body as she grinned over in his direction.

What could she be looking at? It was as if she was glowing in his very direction!

Looking down quickly to make sure Yuma was still sleeping, Astral felt his faint sense of panic growing. She was walking over here? Probably to wake Yuma-

"Astral! Ahh, Yuma's still snoring away as always. Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with this stratedgy Rio was trying to show me?" She gushed on, talking comfortably to the invisible force before her.

Class rep and the others knew of Astral of course, but couldn't help but feel a bit confused when either her or Yuma began speaking to him. Although sometimes it was fun to watch Yuma argue with thin air in broad day light.

"I-of course, Kotori." He managed, feeling foolish for forgetting she could now see him.

"Thank you so much!" She bowed slightly, sliding Yuma's chair over so she could be sitting next to Astral, "Rio is really great, but really, really tough when it comes to dueling. You're a much better teacher-though don't tell her that!" Giggling to herself, Kotori brightened up as Astral too returned her toothy smile.

"You are a much better student than Yuma, that's for sure." He easily stated, sharing a light giggle with Kotori as Yuma grunted in his sleep.

"That's not saying much, but thank you," Laying out her cards and firing off her questions to Astral, Kotori grinned in appreciation as Astral gently explained various rules and regulations to her.

Time wore on, and as she laid out her cards riddled with careless strategical errors, Astral couldn't help but smile over at her.

She was much like how Yuma started out, but held the patience a well skilled duelist needed.

He was sure she could come out a strong ally,

But a big problem with her tactics was she adamently refused to sacrifice her cute monsters.

"It's their job to fight along side you."

"But isn't it a duelists' job to protect their monsters?" She continued to pout earning Astral another fluttering rhythm to wave through his body.

"Ah, but it is also their job to protect you." Astral went on to explaining the bonds between duelists and monsters. It was one of the few things that came easily to him,

Dueling.

As confusing and overwhelming this ailen world could be, dueling was his safe haven in that it came second nature to him. A skill he could utalize without having to mind too many confusing social conventions.

Kotori of all people took this talent with great interest, and listened to him speak without a single instant of hindrance.

More over, as the block wore on, Astral and Kotori were shaken from their little world as dueling block came underway.

"Alright! Time to find an opponent!" Yuma burst, causing both duelists to flinch.

It seemed as soon as it was time to duel, Yuma was awake and present-well, most of the time.

"Now you finally decide to get up?" Kotori sighed, turning her attention to Yuma.

"I've only been out a few minutes-hey Tetsuo! Let's duel!"

"Yuma. I was thinking you should duel against Kotori." Astral interupted, noticing at once Kotori's look of desperation.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to be honest-"

"No way, Kotori! Astral's right! We have to duel, it'll be just like when we were little! Only I'll beat you this time," Instantly sparking up, Yuma grabbed Kotori's hand and dragged her out of her seat to the outside duel fields.

"Astral! Tell him I'm not ready!" Kotori cried out, fumbling with her words.

It wasn't like she didn't know the rules or didn't have confidence in her deck-

Oh, but seeing Yuma so excited always did amp her up.

"Come now, Kotori, I'll be on your side." Astral offered, floating over to her side.

It was clear that Kotori held a special kind of fondness for Yuma, and dueling him would surely strengthen their already sturdy bonds. It pleased them both so clearly, that Astral felt another one of those pleasant fluttering sensations.

This would please Kotori, and though he wasn't entirely sure as to why, he certainly enjoyed seeing her happy.

Yuma too nodded to them in encouragment, setting his d-gazer up to prepare for their duel.

"Do the Kotoribingu! Come on, I'll even let you go first!" Yuma cheered, winking over at Astral.

As strange as it now felt to duel without his partner by his side, Yuma still felt Astral's presence warming him over.

He was getting to duel his two best friends! How cool was that? Astral looked really happy too, and he could laugh at him and Kotori for weeks about how the two of them couldn't beat him.

Still, it was simple times like this he never knew he would miss so much.

Just a friendly duel with some of the people he loved the most.

What more could he want?


End file.
